


An Ode to Geralt's Ass by Dandelion the Bard

by Franzeska



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Convention premiere, Fanvids, M/M, Nudity, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: From the fanvid dance party at L.A.'s slash con, Escapade
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	An Ode to Geralt's Ass by Dandelion the Bard

**Author's Note:**

> As I was putting together the dance party, I realized that there did not exist even one single danceable fanvid of The Witcher!
> 
> Once I tried vidding it, I'm sorry to say I found out why, and the process completely derailed my other con prep, but more on that in my long-delayed con report.

[An Ode to Geralt's Ass by Dandelion the Bard](https://vimeo.com/399349537)

password = witcher


End file.
